Tranquilidad
by Ciann
Summary: LOST CANVAS. CRACK. Jamir, con sus días despejados, sus montañas, sus desiertos & su tiendita de recuerdos. Yuzuriha - Tenma - Yato


Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: CRACK

Pareja/Personajes: Yuzuriha de Grulla + Tenma de Pegaso + Yato de Unicornio

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

A ver, veamos veamos, no sé si recordarán por allá por la década de los chopocientos que salió una cosilla con un dibujillo conocido como: Episodio G.

Ah, pues si lo recuerdan seguramente recordaran ese momento en que Aldebarán conduce a Aioria a Jamir, para que Mu pueda reparar su armadura. Allí el primero pasa en el camino por una tiendita de recuerdos.

Fue por ello que un día pensé que, demoniox, si Jamir tiene tiendita de recuerdos tiene que sustentarse un tanto del turismo (A pesar de que sigo sin explicarme cómo), por lo mismo pensé que por qué no escribir un delirio de esos relacionados con esa divagación. Entonces escribí esto. Espero que lo disfruten o al menos si van a tirarme cosas que sean cebollas para acompañar los tomates.

* * *

><p><span>Tranquilidad<span>

Entonces, después de correr horas tras horas sin parar, decidieron aminorar el paso y se detuvieron del todo después de un rato.

Al parecer, en esa parte en particular, todo su alrededor adquiría un aire más oscuro con el que de por si contaba, por lo que optaron por terminar el trecho caminando, como todos los mortales. Ah sí, esos que no tienen cosmo, ni velocidad de ningún tipo especial más que la normal, esa que en realidad no sirve demasiado, no si se trata de cruzar un bosque con rapidez y bastante prisa, como en este caso en particular.

Lo que ocurrió después los obligó a dudar de su decisión, pues casi en el mismo instante en que pensaron que sería una medida de seguridad excelente cruzar andando el resto del camino, un apestoso, asqueroso y maloliente aroma se desprendió desde las profundidades del lúgubre lugar, esas dónde no llegaba el sol y que estaba lejos, muy pero muy lejos de ellos.

En honor a la verdad, para que después no digan que nuestros santos protagonistas eran unos exagerados, el bosquecillo ese apestó desde el principio (desde que pusieron un pie allí, de hecho), pero el olor no pasaba de lo desagradable y de asemejarse bastante al aroma natural adolescente que tenían los santos de bronce cada vez que tardaban más de la cuenta en tomar un baño como la diosa mandaba cada tanto.

Lo paradójicamente putrefacto de la situación es que este susodicho hedor se parecía un poco más a cómo olerían todos los Espectros y Estrellas malignas (Jueces incluidos) de estar encerrados en una cuartito oscuro, sudados y sin haber tomado una ducha desde la pasada guerra santa.

Como no había camino más viable que ese, tuvieron que hacer de tripas corazón y seguir caminando como si estuviesen dando un paseo por el pueblo. _Claro._ _Claro._

Yuzuriha se permitió suspirar un par de veces más, porque el hedor era horrible y porque momentos como ese le hacían anhelar el aire puro de su hogar.

Jamir, con su cielo siempre despejado, sus montañas, sus desiertos y su…

-Tienda de recuerdos.

Yuzuriha parpadeó, volviéndose a Yato que parecía, de pronto, muy serio.

-¿El qué?

-La tienda de recuerdos-repitió el muchacho-La visitamos la vez que estuve allí, ¿recuerdas?

La verdad sea dicha de una: No, no lo recordaba pero ni por casualidad. Ni siquiera sabía que Jamir tenía una tienda de recuerdos, pero por otra parte… En serio, ¿qué rayos había sido eso de recién? ¿Una especie de telepatía? ¿Yato podía leer los pensamientos? ¿Entonces le había estado subestimando todo este tiempo?

-Hmmm…

Tenma, que venía caminando delante de ellos, se detuvo de golpe y dio un giro dramático sobre si mismo, como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo que hacía un rato no pillaba.

-¡Te apuesto que no compraste nada!-soltó, sorprendiendo al moreno-¡Tacaño!

-¿Q-Q-Qué?

Hubo una pausa y un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente. Unicornio se adelantó un paso y apuntó notoriamente a su compañero de armas.

-¡Pero claro que no compre nada, estúpido! ¡Por si no lo notaste estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de sacar tu estúpido trasero del infierno!

Tenma parpadeó, se lo pensó un poco y tras un segundo silencio, agregó:

-¡¿Y no me trajiste nada?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde? ¿Del infierno?

-No, tonto… ¡De la tienda de recuerdos!

Hasta parecía mentira, pero al menos enfrascados en esa pequeña discusión, prontamente se olvidaron del mal olor.

-¡Ya te dije que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando salvarte del infierno, sinvergüenza malagradecido!

Ah sí, sin duda había días como estos que extrañaba la tranquilidad de su casa.

Jamir, con su cielo siempre despejado, sus montañas, sus desiertos y su tiendita de recuerdos.


End file.
